Una lagrima
by Teren92
Summary: Algo inesperando... solo leanlo espero les guste


**Una lagrima**

Hay un solo momento en que se me va el pensamiento, mi pecho se alza y mi respiración se agita; Observo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor para ver si no soy el único, pero así es, y noto que no es la ansiedad del partido que estoy jugando, ¿entonces qué?

El penal me da un tiempo de meditación, pienso en toda la gente que depende de mi para clasificar, en mis compañeros, en el entrenador que me mira fijamente, pero nada de eso me importa, y mucho menos perder o ganar, quiero que llegues y verte entre el publico.

_Cuando te miro siento algo surgir en mí, me desespero e intento tenerte cerca lo mas posible... tener tu vista descansando encima mío, toda tu atención centrada, ser quien ocupa tu mente aunque sea solo un minuto._

Temprano me aseguré de entregarte las entradas personalmente con la excusa de que no sabía a quien mas regalárselas, pero es una muy obvia mentira, desde su fabricación están hechas para ti, desde que salieron de la maquina, solo han pasado por dos manos para que lleguen a su destino, entonces ahora me pregunto si acaso por esa mentira... ¿No te veré aquí?

Siento el sudor helado, la mirada de un estadio atento, el nerviosismo del entrenador, el miedo de la barra contraria, la preocupación del arquero, pero no te veo a ti que es lo que mas quiero.

-Netherlands, lanza!

La voz del entrenador me hace reaccionar, es el momento, debo lanzar el balón que esta ahí, me aproximo, ya tengo el angulo perfecto para tirar y te veo ingresando al estadio, mi corazón se agita aún más, sufre doble palpitar por la emoción y la adrenalina, es entonces cuando deseo mas que nunca anotar, sin importar que él también este aquí, sin importar que te este abrazando y que me mande miradas retadoras desde la galería, sin importarme que una especie de rabia me consuma, mi pecho empiece a doler, pero a la vez sienta calma. Pateo y cierro los ojos, en tanto el balón avanza, una ráfaga de viento cruza mi ser, y en pocos instantes siento como el resto de mi equipo se tira sobre mi, me abrazan y la barra grita gol, más no les escucho del todo, mis oídos parecen haber dejado de funcionar, todo resulta en eco, y yo me empiezo a molestar… Sus cuerpos, la celebración, están exagerando sin duda, ¡Por favor! no me dejan ver como reaccionas tu y mucho menos respirar…

-¡Ya basta!- Salen las palabras de mis labios inconscientemente irritado.

Miradas atónitas, la tuya expectante y Antonio sonriente, entonces agrego unas palabras divertidas, me largo a reír y todos junto conmigo, piensan que es una broma y volvemos al partido.

_**0:2 Holanda- Dinamarca**_

Ganamos, pronto todos mis compañeros están celebrando, comienzan a intercambiar camisetas, el público del equipo contrario empieza a abandonar el estadio con rapidez, y yo te veo sola... me paso al publico con intenciones de hablar, de poder explicarte algo que llevo muchos años callando. Subo rápidamente las escaleras para llegar antes que él, pero no, aquí de nuevo llega y te da el beso mas apasionado y fogoso antes presenciado por mi, ante esto no me queda de otra seguir fingiendo ser el amigable hermano que adora a su cuñado.

-Hola chicos… -saludo sin ganas y evitando mirarlos juntos, es tan difícil aceptarlo… ya llevan dos años, pero para mi sigue pareciendo que fue solo ayer que empezaron, me da rabia, me da rabia conmigo mismo ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar este sentimiento?

-Hola Dam – Saluda y sonríe hipócritamente Antonio como de costumbre, yo le lanzo miradas de odio a escondidas de Bel que esta un tanto despistada mirando hacia la cancha y ¿evitando mi mirada?

-¿Sucede algo Bel?- le miro curioso, ella voltea y mira al suelo con rareza.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que aprovechando, este momento de alegría… yo quería contarte que…

-Nos vamos a casar- completa eurofico Antonio y dudo sobre si lo que oí esta bien o realmente no fue el indicado para decírmelo.

-¿Que… opinas?- Pregunta Bélgica, como quien no quiere la cosa y su pregunta es algo absurda, que ¿Qué opino?, quiero Matar al español, degollarlo, extirparle todos los órganos, colgarlo como cuadro de exhibición en mi pared o ponerlo de alfombra y pisotearlo todos los días de mi vida por lo que esta haciendo, Sacarle esa sonrisa de triunfo y a la vez de venganza que lleva, por que es eso, estoy seguro, esta con ese afán de lastimarme como sea desde que me independice, pero atacó bien… como jamás lo hubiera esperado y donde mas me dolía

-…

-Por favor Dam, dime algo

-¿Le dijiste a Lux?- Pregunto con indiferencia, evitando caer en su mirada

-Si, ya fui a hablar con el

-¿y que dijo?

-Me cerró la puerta en la cara- interrumiuó el español y volteo la vista, mientras yo intentaba contener mis ganas de reír

-Dijo que no le importaba, que tu respondías por ambos…

De acuerdo eso quería decir que Lux estaba conmigo, por otro me dejaba toda la decisión a mi, aún a sabiendas de lo que yo sentía por ella…y creo que es por eso mismo. La veo y pienso seriamente que Lux no debió de actuar así, pero también me frustra por que a la vez me alegra, Mi mente... tan estúpidamente complicada, estarías más pareja si estuvieras fría…

-Yo hablare con él- respondo con seriedad y con todas las ganas de zanjar ya la platica.

-No, él ya dejo en claro que no le importa, así que da igual Dam, enserio…pero quiero tu opinión, enserio me importa.

Le tomo de los hombros y miro el piso, no soy capaz de decirle esto de frente, lo sé tal vez actuó cobardemente, pero es que pocos saben que puedo ser muy duro de fachada, mas no de corazón…

-Si eres feliz con esta decisión, pues sabrás bien que la apoyo, que es difícil entregar a mi única Hermana, pero… si tu lo quieres- la abrazo- si así lo deseas- le aprieto más, y siento como si fuera una despedida, una trágica y para siempre, pese a lo mucho que también sé podré seguir viendo- Tienes mis bendiciones…-la suelto.

Hago un gesto de aprobación, les dirijo una mirada melancólica a ambos, doy media vuelta y me voy trotando hasta el vestuario, sin embargo poco antes de ingresar siento una mano que me voltea bruscamente del hombro y para mi sorpresa es Antonio que me había alcanzado; a lo poco llega Bel y me mira curiosa con una mirada triste a la vez, ¿Por qué razón? No tengo la menor idea…

-¿Iras?- consulta él

-¿a donde?- sé lo que me quiere pedir, pero no quiero oírlo…

-A la boda ya sabes, seria grandioso que uno de uds. Estuviera presente, Lux o tu…

-Luxemburgo, para ti- alzo una ceja molesto

-pero seremos cuñados…

-Que te cases con mi hermana no significa nada, tu no tienes el derecho de decirnos cuñados ni de apodarnos, ¿se entiende?

-Holanda…- salta a la conversa Bélgica

-No, Bel esa es mi manera de decirles a uds. y solo mía.

-No seas celoso por algo así.

-No estoy siendo celoso, solo paro al que se trata de tomar la confianza que no le estoy dando- empezamos, siento que volvemos a discutir entre nosotros por culpa del Español, como siempre…

-Pero acabas de aprobar que nos casemos, eso es bastante confianza, él pasa a ser de la fam…

-Ni digas eso Bel, antes muerto que aceptar al Español en mi Familia-interrumpo con brusquedad

-¿entonces que?¿cambiaste de opinión?, no te entiendo Netherlands- Netherlands… Esta molesta, se nota, pero como explicarle…

-No iré a la boda- comienzo a caminar retornando mi camino

-Espera detente- corre tras mio la pareja, que se vayan de una vez, por favor; entre tanto me tomo la cabeza con la mano y desordeno mi pelo, ya me están estresando…

-di la verdad Holanda, ¿no estas de acuerdo cierto?- cuestiona mi hermana

-Lo este o no, da lo mismo

-No, no lo da, porque si ninguno de mis hermanos lo acepta- sonríe falsamente- es porque ahí algo malo en esto

-Que a nosotros no nos agrade, no tiene nada que ver Bel, si tú lo quieres no hay problema…pero ese sujeto- señalo al español- Jamás será de mi familia

-Pero, ¿porque?

-Esto es conversación muerta Bel, tu lo sabes.

-¿No pueden cambiar las cosas ahora?

-Si tu intención es casarte con él, solo para que arreglemos nuestros problemas estas cometiendo un grave error con tu vida, ni aunque tu sumado con Lux estén de su lado, jamás, pero lo digo, Jamás harán que le perdone todo lo que me causó- gruño, ya estoy fastidiado, me quiero ir… salir a un Bar y perderme con cuanta mujer encuentre, solo eso.

-De acuerdo- interviene Antonio- no estas obligado a aceptarme, pero es la Boda de tu hermana, ¿quiero saber si iras para escoltarla al altar?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - Le pregunto con sorna acompañada de una hermosa mirada de desprecio.

-Porque es la tradición y eres mi hermano Mayor, ya se que con Lux no cuento y…

-Olvídenlo-me volteo, entregar a mi hermana con solo palabras es mucho… hacerlo simbólicamente frente a cientos de personas… ellos me quieren muerto.

-Gracias Holanda-Oigo como me dice ella dolida y sarcástica, entonces no resisto; Me volteo con toda la ira que no quería desatar y exploto…miro de frente a mi "hermana" y empiezo;

-Escúchame Bien, si tu te quieres casar con el Imbécil de mi enemigo, ¡adelante mujer!, no soy quien para negartelo, no soy nuestros padres, ni eres una niña pequeña para pedirme autorización, haz lo que se te de en puñetera gana con tu vida Bélgica, pero a mi no me metas en tus cosas…

Si quieres que alguien te escolte, no cuentes conmigo, antes me drogan para entregarte a él- le señalo- aun así puedes convencer a Lux si tanto lo deseas.

Con respecto a la familia- bajo el tono y sonrió- Si lo quieres meter en la familia, pues bien… será tú familia, porque en la mía solo están y estarán Lux, yo y nuestros futuros Hijos…mis sobrinos y cualquier perro que encuentre en la calle, si tu quieres estar, bien… lo estas y nadie te lo negara, pero lo harás sola; porque al Gallego ni en pintura lo pongo al árbol genealógico ni menos los bichos que salgan de él.

Ante la mirada atónita de Bélgica y la cabeza gacha del español, me volteo una vez para irme, pero surge el comentario…

-Como se nota que tú Bel, eres la única cuerda en la familia, Luxemburgo nos dijo algo similar- se larga a reír Antonio

Desde donde estoy, aprieto los dientes y los puños, quiero golpearlo…. Quiero hacerlo, pero esta ella… solo por eso, Antonio agradece, solo por eso mantendrás tu rostro…

-Si no te gusta, no te juntes con nosotros- replico en defensa

-No era una ofensa Holanda jeje

-Muérete Antonio, No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, a mi territorio o a mi "único hermano"

-Holanda…- se siente Bélgica en sus palabras

-¿No escuchaste? Eres diferente en nuestra Familia, y tiene razón… eres la única "cuerda", posiblemente no seas nuestra hermana

-¡No digas eso! Que estés molesto, no es mi culpa- replica ella

-No…, tienes razón… y no quiero continuar esto, ya sabes lo que opino, ahora me quiero ir a descansar; solo una ultima cosa….

Volteo solamente el rostro miro directo al Español y le dirijo lo que yo quiero sean las ultimas palabras que crucemos.

-**¡Ganaste!** Me has quitado lo más valioso que tengo, y tenemos con Lux…la persona que mas me preocupa y por quien mas velo aunque sea de forma indirecta; si alguna vez me lleve mal con ella, sabes tú y te pesa que la mayoría de las veces fueron por tu culpa…. No la dañes Antonio, por que el día que ella derrame una sola lagrima por tu culpa o una sola queja… prepara tu testamento, que no habrá país que te salve de la muerte y bien sabes

Que ahí doble razón en eso -le veo con rencor, siento como mis ojos arden… se deslizan en mi rostro… ¿gotas? Ha de ser sudor… y me retiro finalmente.

Bajo calmadamente al vestuario y siento mi pecho oprimido, a la vez… descansado, me desahogué…al menos le dije todo lo que tenia para decir... ¿cierto?

Camino por entre mis compañeros, todos me abren el paso y me miran extrañados, yo solo les ignoro y voy al baño, cierro la puerta tras de mi, abro la llave, dejo correr el agua y pienso si lo que le dije habría sido muy fuerte…

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y noto algo que me desconcierta a mi mismo, mi rostro pálido, mas de lo usual, mis ojos rojos…Hinchados y… sonrío irónicamente, _una lagrima_, era una lagrima la que resbaló por mi mejilla, miro con detenimiento su recorrido y no puedo más que sentir lástima por mi mismo, aquella era la primera lagrima que derramaba en mi vida consciente… y la ultima; lo prometo.

Continúo examinando mi rostro, luego mis ojos, llaman a la puerta, no abro y me enjuago la cara, cierro la llave despacio, siguen tocando la odiosa puerta, me seco, me visualizo una vez mas melancólico y no puedo evitar lanzar un golpe al espejo…

Cae hecho trizas al suelo, mi puño ahora sangra, entonces me dirijo a la puerta, me apoyo y dejo caer en ella…

- No quiero…no quiero perderle, no quiero que se case – digo entre dientes, casi sollozando de impotencia. Empuño mi mano herida, me duele, pero tampoco quiero hacer nada por arreglarla, me largo a llorar, no lo puedo evitar, _"mi tesoro, mi corazón, mi alma….me las han arrebatado, con una sola palabra en una sola lagrima…"_


End file.
